Prussia Discovers Crayons
by KokoLolo
Summary: Prussia's adventures leads to new discoveries every time. Join Prussia and the other nations as he makes new discoveries! 'Prussia Discovers Slenderman' now up! On Hiatus
1. Prussia Discovers Crayons

**A/N: I do Not Own Hetalia!**

It was America who introduced the colorful wax to Prussia. The day was cloudy, rainy and well, not awesome. There was nothing to do in the Prussian's dull home. Said ex-nation was sitting at his dining table, frowning with one of his two cheeks resting in his right hand. He raised his head, when he heard a loud knock on the door. Prussia jumped up and hurried to his door, eager to do something other than nothing. He opened the door and revealed America, holding a yellow box labeled 'Crayons.'

"Hey, Prussia!" America said with a wave, then sing sang, "Dude! Guess what I brought!" Prussia frowned at the free nation, "What?"

"Crayons!"

"…Crayons?" Prussia repeated the foreign word, "What the hell are those?"

"Well, you draw with them," America explained as he invited himself inside, "Here I'll show ya! Get me some paper, 'kay?" Prussia left the room for a brief second then came back with white sheets of paper. He set the paper down on the table. America had already dumped the crayons out of the box and was reaching for a red. Prussia watched as the American began to scribble onto the paper, leaving red lines all over. The albino stared in amazement at this new invention.

"That's…" Prussia muttered while reaching for a blue crayon, "What's this made of anyway?"

"Wax!"

"Wax…? Not oil?" Prussia asked, completely surprised. He tested the blue crayon on the paper and a smirk spread on his face when he saw that where he drew had blue marks. He then shouted out, "This is awesome!"

"But not as awesome as you, right?" America asked, raising an eyebrow.

"…They're close to being as awesome as me," Prussia replied, nonchalantly, while reaching for a yellow. "I'm going to draw Gilbird!" He announced, drawing the shape of his little friend.

"Yeah, they are pretty awesome," America nodded in agreement, while coloring with a green crayon. Silence became present in their conversation as they colored.

"…Imagine what you can do with these things…" Prussia suddenly said, while examining the crayon. America looked up from his drawing of Tony to see what Prussia was talking about.

"Uh…what do you mean?"

"I can draw with these, use it as a candle, and if I get it pointy enough I can use it as a sword!" Prussia exclaimed while standing up, holding the crayon up in triumph. An image of Prussia going out to war with armor and a crayon ran through America's mind. Said nation, tried to hold back his laughter. Amused, he stared at Prussia who had pulled out a knife to sharpen the crayon's point.

"Dude, you can't use that as a sword! It'll break!" America pointed out while crossing his arms.

"The Awesome Prussia says that crayons can be used as a weapon!" Prussia screamed while pointing the sharp crayon at America. "I'll prove it to you!"

America smirked at this and challenged the Prussian, "Fine, then."

* * *

><p><em>Thump-Thump!<em>

America's boss looked up from his paperwork when he heard the knock, "Come in!" America meekly stepped into the room, covered in cuts and bruises from Prussia.

"What the hell happened to you?" The President asked, staring at America, dumbfounded.

"You know Prussia?"

"Yes," His boss replied, unsure where this was going.

"He figured out how to use crayons as a weapon…"

**A/N: Just a quick one-shot, drabble whatever you want to call it. This was set when Crayola first created crayons back in 1903 and I thought, 'What the heck, why not?' I got this idea after mentioning that Prussia likes crayons in my other fanfic, Haircut! I hope you enjoyed this! Review to tell me what you think! :) Do you think I could make this a series of short drabbles/one-shots on Prussia discovering different things or just leave it at this? **

******Thank you for reading! Don't forget to review to tell me what you think!**


	2. Prussia Discovers Pickles

**A/N: We do Not own Hetalia!**

The front door of India's home slammed open and in stepped the self-proclaimed 'awesome' nation. India glanced up from pouring his Hadia or better known as rice beer to see who it was. Said nation gave Prussia a welcoming grin as he went over to greet him, "Hey Prussia, how are you?"

"I'm pissed off!" Prussia shouted, while pushing aside India to go sit down on one of the vacant couches.

"What's the matter?" India asked, smile faltering as Prussia helped himself to India's Hadia.

"America stopped selling me crayons!" Prussia retorted to his good friend. India, knowing Prussia's strange obsession with crayons, sat down next to the albino. He patted said country on the back and asked, "Would you like a Hadia?"

"What the hell is that?" Prussia choked on the rice beer he was chugging down. He glared at India when his friend let out a light laugh, "It's the beer you're drinking now,"

"Oh, then yeah, I want more of this shit," He laughed as he gulped down the last few drops.

"So bad day? Because you know, talking can make it all better!" And this was why India was not a common advice giver. After a few awkward moments of silence and exchanging weird looks, India quickly chirped, "I'll get you a Hadia. You can come with me to the kitchen if you'd like!" Prussia reluctantly stood up and followed the Indian towards the kitchen of the home. There ought to be something good to eat there. Prussia went straight to the refrigerator and began to scavenge for some food. Prussia's eyes skimmed the fridge, but then landed on a green jar.

"Hey, India!" Prussia's head poked out of the fridge, "What are these?" Prussia held up the jar of pickled cucumbers to show the Asian. India, two Hadias in hand, looked at what Prussia was holding.

Amusement danced on the Indian's face when he realized what it was, "So you're taking interest in the sacred jar of miracles?"

Prussia turned to him and gasped, "Sacred? That's so Awesome!" His voice resounded around the kitchen rattling the little spoons hanging near the window. India gave a teasing smile and with sass stated, "No, that's the wrong jar. That's just cucumbers with vinegar; I think you can eat them. " India shrugged, while walking over to the confused German.

"Eh? So is there a freakin' jar or not?" Prussia frowned, arms crossed.

"I'm sorry, no," India immediately regretted telling Prussia this, "But to answer your question, those are pickles. They're quite delicious if you ask me,"

"Hmm, maybe I'll try one," Prussia muttered while taking the lid off of jar. He reached his hand into the jar and took out a pickle. He hesitantly took a bite of the foreign food, chewed, then swallowed. His eyes lit up with excitement before screaming, "This is the awesomest stuff since crayons!"

A big grin had spread onto the Indian's face, "Really? It's better than crayons?"

"Of course, it's awesomer than crayons!" Prussia replied while finishing the rest of his pickle and helping himself to another, "India, I need about twenty million jars of these awesome things!"

"Oh! That'll be expensive for you, don't you think?" India replied, shocked by the ex-nation's proposal.

"What? Who said I was paying!" Prussia exclaimed with a smirk, "I am too awesome for paying!"

"I don't think-"

"Have them in by tomorrow, alright?" Prussia called out as he ran out the door, leaving a dumbstruck India standing with his mouth agape.

**A/N: Well, I decided to make this into a series of drabble/one-shots! My friend, Emma and I wrote this so late at night after watching Portlandia's, 'We can Pickle That!' **

**We had to do a lot of thinking on India's personality and we had to pretty much go with what we had in that one Halloween strip. Tell us what you thought of how we wrote his character :D**

**History: It was unknown on who actually first invented the pickle, but the farthest back it went was back in B.C. India, so this was what we came up with xD**

**Pickles are delicious~**

**~MoeLolo**


	3. Prussia Discovers Yaoi

**A/N: I do NOT own Hetalia!**

Mr. Sun had decided to come out and visit Prussia that day. Prussia, not taking advantage of a day of sunshine, was watching videos on his favorite video-streaming site. He enjoyed checking out the million short movies that his fans had made just for him. Prussia was enjoying his day of avoiding the sun and watching fan videos until he accidentally stumbled upon a certain AMV that bewildered the Prussian.

His jaw opened and closed as he watched many images flash before him that he would never in a million years be caught doing to 'West' nor Russia. The self-proclaimed 'Awesome' ex-nation's left eye twitched in shock from the endless frightening images continuing to go by. What the...? Prussia quickly paused the video in time to catch a fan drawing of Austria and him...doing unspeakable things.

"What the hell!" Prussia fumed at this as he clicked on another horrifying video. Now he saw pictures of himself and...Poland...? Prussia really didn't know what to say to this. It truly was quite random. Furiously shouting about how 'un-awesome' these fan-videos were, he skimmed the comments of the video and to his surprise, it had positive feedback. As the said ex-nation skimmed, he noticed the word 'yaoi' popping up every two comments.

"Yaoi...?" Prussia repeated, pronouncing the word as 'Yay-eye.' "What the hell is this crap? These...these don't make any sense!" Prussia was now shouting, angry with the randomness of each pairing. Okay, some made sort of sense, but then some were just freaking random! He decided to go visit his kind of awesome friend Japan to go demand- er, politely ask what 'Yay-eye' was. Grabbing his laptop, he embarked on his trip to the Asian nation's home.

:Prussiawashere:

Prussia kicked the door down of the nation's household. He stepped inside and glared at Japan who was watching the AMV's Prussia had just watched. Said nation's jaw dropped in shock at this before stammering, "Japan! Your watching those...things?"

"Er... Hello, Prussia-san," Japan greeted while nonchalantly opening a new window on his computer.

"I saw you! You were watching..." Prussia pulled out his laptop, dramatically opening it to reveal a black screen. Said ex-nation blinked back his confusion before cursing at his computer while repeatedly slamming the power button. Prussia beamed when the computer flickered on and began to load. The Prussian turned to Japan and said, "Give me a minute, the thing needs to load,"

After an awkward silence of waiting for the computer to load and logging on, Prussia finally showed Japan the video, "What the frick is this bullshit, Yay-eye?" Prussia demanded, "I've never done this crap with any of these guys! Especially West!"

"...Yay-eye...?" Japan asked with a frown, confused.

"Yay-eye! That's what it's called, isn't it?" Prussia asked, glowering.

"Oh! You mean Yaoi, Prussia-san," Japan corrected him, not intending to piss the Prussian off.

"The awesome Prussia can pronounce it however the hell I want to pronounce it! It's Yay-eye!" Prussia yelled, while dropping his laptop in the process to make exaggerate hand motions. A loud, shattering sound came from the portable computer as it met with the ground.

"...Well..." Japan muttered, eyes not leaving the broken piece of technology.

"...Yay-eye is not awesome," Prussia concluded, scowling the floor for breaking the computer.

**A/N: Thank you for reading! :) I had fun writing this one-shot! Thank you to RussiaROCKS for the suggestion/request! Speaking of requests...I am accepting requests for what Prussia discovers next! It can be anything, really :) Just keep it at a T-rated level...PLEASE! ^.^'**

**Thank you those who reviewed: Hatsu Yukiya, RussiaROCKS and LunarMiracle!**

**And a thank you those who added this to their favorites and alerts! :D **

**Again, is you have any requests for what Prussia discovers next, tell me through a review or a PM. :)**

**Review if you have the time~ :)**

**~MoeLolo**


	4. Prussia Discovers Red Bull

It was the midst of a world meeting and everyone was tired as hell. There really was nothing that could wake them up. They all had drank at least six cups of coffee, but that still didn't wake them up. Prussia, of them all, was the most tired. It seemed to be impossible to stay awake during the meeting…and it hadn't even started yet. …What is he even doing in one of these meetings? He isn't a nation… Prussia mentally slapped himself for even thinking that. He is an _awesome_ nation…! Prussia lazily lifted his head when he heard the door open abruptly and in stepped Thailand and Austria. Wait…what?

"What took you guys so long, aru?" China asked, mainly to the Thai.

"Um…" Thailand seemed lost in thought for a quick moment before saying, "We brought a drink that can keep everyone in this room awake!"

"Yes, yes," Austria added, bored, "We worked together to create a drink that will give everyone energy, and all that," The nations suddenly were interested, a drink that gives people energy better than coffee…? Do tell! Everyone began to talk at once, asking questions that made no sense, pressuring the Thai and the Austrian.

"Everyone of you un-awesome nations! Shut up!" Prussia screamed hoping to shut everyone up. Surprisingly, everyone had listened and stopped. Prussia cleared his throat, "I have two questions," Prussia held up two fingers as he said this, he put one finger down, "One, since when did you two hang out?"

"Well…" Thailand seemed thoughtful, "We happened to be in the same room when we got the idea…"

"How does that even work?" Prussia demanded, glaring at them.

::Prussiawashere::

It was the end of the last World Meeting, everyone was starting to file out. Thailand had remained at his seat, deep in thought. Everyone during that meeting had been so tired, including Thailand himself. What if…he created an energy drink…that worked better than coffee…? He suddenly stood up and said quietly, "Hm, I can create a drink that works much better than coffee any day!" Thailand's eyes widened in surprise when he saw Austria still sitting at the long table as well.

"Oh, hello Austria," Thailand greeted with a smile, "How are you?"

"Oh, very well, I was just thinking about a way to help everyone stay awake," Austria sighed, "I'm thinking of creating something…but…"

"Oh! I was just thinking that, too!" Thailand grinned, before suggesting, "We should create that together! We can create an energy drink that works better than coffee! It'll be an excellent invention! Most excellent!"

"Hmm," Austria hummed, "How much of the profit will I get?"

"Um…fifty percent, I believe," Thailand replied, adjusting his glasses.

"Alright then, it is a deal," Austria walked over to Thailand and shook hands on it.

::Prussiawashere::

"Oh…alright…" Prussia replied, satisfied with the answer, "And what is this drink called?"

"Red Bull," Austria stated before jerking a thumb back at Thailand, "We have Western Red Bull and then Asian Red Bull or Original Red Bull,"

"…That sounds strangely racist…" Prussia of all people commented with a smirk.

"…Shut up! The original has ingredients in it that us, western, nations wouldn't like!" Austria tried his best to explain, "Thailand originally created it! Now would you like some Red Bull or not?"

"We brought enough for everyone!" Thailand chirped, dragging in ice chests.

"You brought enough Red Bull for everyone?" Iceland asked, quietly from the back, excitement mixed in his tone.

"Apparently!" America confirmed watching the multiple ice chests continuing to be pulled inside the room.

"I have to taste this 'Energy Drink' before any of you un-awesome people do!" Prussia announced, stomping to the front and swiping the a can from Thailand's grasp.

"Um, that's the-" Thailand reached to grab it from Prussia who had already opened it to start chugging. Thailand's smile was forced as he finished, "Original…Red Bull…"

"…This is…" Prussia stared at the can in astonishment, "This is so freakin' awesome!" Red Bull apparently worked fast, because Prussia… seemed on the merge of drunk and hyper in less than a minute, "Thailand, my man! This crap is the most awesome shit I've ever drank! It tastes funky though, but who the hell cares!" Prussia was running circles around the Thai, who was getting dizzy just by watching the blur, he replied, "Your welcome…"

"You…" Prussia jabbed a finger at Thailand, "are awesome for making the original!"

"Thank you…?" Thailand seemed slightly tickled by this compliment, before pointing at Austria, "But Austria made the drink as well,"

"Ehh…?" Prussia whipped his head in Austria's direction before saying fast, "OhmeinGott you are so awesome-but not as awesome a me- for westernizing this stuff! I feel so freeee…!" Prussia drowned out before falling over, passed out, snoring.

"…So we still have a few defects to tweak…" Thailand announced, cheerily.

**A/N: Thank you for reading~ I know not as much Prussia, but he's still in it :) Isn't that nice..? Okay, so keep those suggestions coming! :D I decide by pulling from a hat! **

**The Red Bull suggestion was by…Irene n valley! :D**

**And Hatsu Yukiya… I randomly decided to add Iceland for you x3 Yeah…one line…**

**Thank you for all the suggestions/requests! And thank you to everyone who reviewed:LunarMiracle, Forgotten Password, RussiaROCKS, Irene n valley, Glowstick145, Hatsu Yukiya, Chelseaj500, pshychokittenterror, and Classified What.**

**And a thank you to those who added this to their fav's and alerts~ :D**


	5. Prussia Discovers Angry Birds

**A/N: I do NOT own Hetalia!**

It was yet another dull meeting on that cool December afternoon. America was trying to take charge, France and Britain wouldn't stop fighting, Italy waving white flags and Germany trying to quiet everyone. Yes, just another dull meeting indeed. Prussia had noticed this pattern a long while ago and was bored from the same meetings that are held. He decided to bother whomever he had plopped down next to, which were the Nordics all aligned in a row, uninterested in what was being discussed. That day, Finland had been given the pleasure of sitting next to the world's self-proclaimed awesomest nation.

Prussia glanced over at the Nordic who was fidgeting with his phone, smirking the ex-nation poked Finland in the head. Said nation's head immediately turned to face Prussia who poked him again. Finland sighed before smiling at the ex-nation, "Hello, Prussia, how are you?" Before Prussia could respond, Finland was looking back down at his lap, aggressively tapping the iPhone repeatedly.

"...You seem fascinated with your crotch today..." Prussia commented, disregarding the iPhone in the Finn's lap.

"...Oh, I'm sorry, were you speaking to me?" Finland asked, dead serious, eyes darting from his screen to Prussia then back to his cellular device.

"...What the hell could you be playing that's more awesome than me?" Prussia demanded, pointing at Finland's lap. For some reason, everyone in the room had decided to stop talking just as Prussia had said that. They were now looking from Prussia to Finland, disgusted and amused expressions varying by the nation. The awesome ex-nation seemed shocked by the sudden attention and didn't move from his pointing pose. A couple of camera flashes had gone off during that awkward twenty seconds. Finland hadn't even noticed how quiet it had suddenly gotten and was cursing in Finnish at his phone for freezing up.

"Finland is playing with his phone in the middle of a meeting!" Denmark tattled, a semi-smirk on his face . Their phones had been confiscated before the meeting. Apparently, Finland had an extra. Denmark then added, "He's just gotten seriously addicted to this game about shooting birds at pigs, right guys?"

Norway and Iceland had muttered their 'yes' while Sweden simply nodded in response. Prussia's eyes widened at this, "Wait, your telling me that he's playing a game about shooting cute birds at pigs? Don't the birds die?" Prussia's eyes landed on Finland who had stopped playing to actually pay attention.

"Yep, they sure do," Finland replied with a maniac smile.

"Dude, are you okay?" America asked from the front, looking worried for 'Santa.'

"Just peachy!" Fin sing-sang as he looked back down at his phone.

"So...what's so great about this game anyway?" Prussia asked, crossing his arms, looking down at the phone. It appeared to have some birds being launched by a sling-shot on the screen. Prussia watched in fascination as a black bird landed on the top of the building block castle and exploded. Prussia's jaw fell at this, "Can birds even do that?"

"Only in my country," Finland replied, absentmindedly.

"I'm going to try this game!" Prussia proposed as he stole the iPhone from Finland's grasp. Prussia had picked up fast on how the controls worked just by watching his Nordic friend play.

"Give me my phone back!" Finland demanded, standing up, shaking from not having a system in his hands. There was no way the Finn would ever get his phone back nor his Angry Birds because Prussia had launched a bird. And it was yellow.

"Oh mein Gott! I just launched Gilbird and he kicked that mutated pig thing's ass!" Prussia shouted, fist pumping. Yes, all the nations in the meeting were still staring at them.

"I said," Finland repeated, reaching for the device in Prussia's hands, "Give me back my phone or I'll go launch 'Gilbird' at a real building of moldy pig heads!" Finland had even grabbed the bird on top of Prussia's head, starting on his way out of the room.

"Eh...?" Prussia looked up from the addicting game in time to see Finland open and close the door, "Gilbird! The Awesome Prussia will save you!" Prussia launched himself across the room to catch the Nordic.

"Wow, that game must be addicting...!" Britain remarked, eyes widened by the other side of Finland.

"We should go grab out phones, ditch the meeting and download this Angry Birds thing!" America suggested, already grabbing his phone from the basket.

**:Prussiawashere:**

It was less than an hour later and all the nations were hunched over their iPhones launching birds at pigs. Prussia had saved Gilbird from Finland and had even bought the app himself so that he can launch birds, too. This meeting was most certainly not like those other dull meetings. Nope, not at all.

"Hey, guys!" Prussia grinned, eyes scanning the room, "We should go find some real birds and launch them at pigs!"

And so the rest of the meeting was forgotten just for bird launching...

**Author's Note: Haha...I have no comment on this...**

**Okay, so the whole Fin's reaction to Angry Birds and his addiction was inspired by Hatsu Yukiya's 'Game Night' Go read the fanfic! It's hysterical! xD**

**Angry Birds was suggested by...IrishMaid! Thank you IrishMaid for the awesome suggestion! :)**

**Thank you to everyone who's reviewed: Chelseaj500, irene n valley, IrishMaid, monochrome-song, RussiaROCKS, Glowstick145, FarfetchedFairy, FMAfanfreak, Classified What, Wildpelt84, and What's my password! Thank you for the suggestions, alerts and fav's!**

**I'm still up for Suggestions~ :)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~MoeLolo**


	6. Prussia Discovers the Super Bowl

A/N: I do NOT own Hetalia!

"And so yeah, that's pretty much all that I need to talk about!" America hurriedly said to the nations at the World Meeting that February afternoon. He had on a forced smile when he asked if anyone else had anything to talk about. Before anyone could speak he had started talking again, "Wow, nobody! That's cool, 'cause I have someplace else to go! Talk to you guys later!" With that being said, he started to race to the exit. A small number of the nations sighed at this, knowing what was on today.

"What's up with him?" A certain albino asked from where he sat, a smirk plastered on his face.

"W-well, there's this event that's on today," Canada explained, thinking that would ring a bell in Prussia's mind. When Prussia didn't register this, Canada continued, "That one event that involves football..."

"The World Series isn't on today, though," Prussia frowned at this, seriously trying to imagine what has the free nation eager to leave.

"Um, no, American football," Canada put an emphasis on the 'American' part.

"...What the hell is that?"

By then, America had stopped to listen in on this conversation, staying quiet, but when he heard that question he shouted, flailing, "You don't know what the awesomest sport in this entire universe is?"

"If it's so awesome, then why don't I, the Awesome Prussia, know about it?" Prussia challenged, glaring at the American. Meanwhile, the other nations were watching the two fight, some laughing and some indifferent.

"Dude, okay, football is..." America sighed, then started again, "Look man, have you ever seen those guys wearing uniforms with helmets and holding a ball like this!" America pulled a football from behind his back, grinning like a maniac.

"Oh, yes, I've seen that," Prussia paused, "Aren't they wearing tights, too?"

"...No, they're pants!" America insisted, frowning.

"Whatever you say, America," Britain had added in on the conversation.

"Shut up! Now Prussia, today is the greatest day of the year..."

"Oh God, he's going to launch a speech..." Britain deadpanned, holding his head in one hand.

"Today, is the day where all football lovers and haters unite! Today is the day where food goes crazy fast...today is the day where everyone sits down on their couches, despite the fact the sun is out, watch football and gain ten pounds from all the food they eat!" America shouted, fist in palm, "Today...is when we find out who will win the Super Bowl! It's the Patriots verses the Giants! Only one team can win! It'll be intense, dude! In. Tense. And y'know what else? At half time, LMFAO and Madonna will be performing!" No response came form anyone in the room. They were used to America making speeches, but how serious he was about this one was kind of, well, creepy.

America then repeated, "Guys, Laughing My Fucking Ass Off and Ma-freakin'-donna are performing! You haven't LIVED until you see them perform! And you know what's even better? The funniest and I mean the funniest commercials are going to be on all day! Nothing is better than today! It's the best day...ever! Now Prussia, are you in or not! I have tickets for two to the Super Bowl and I know you want to go!"

"...It does sound pretty awesome..." Prussia replied, thoughtfully. A determined look crossed his face as he said, "Fine, I'll go!"

Later:

"America! We were supposed to have gone to the Super Bowl together!" The President shouted, angrily into the phone at the American.

"Yeah! But Prussia really wanted to go! Plus, you get pissed when your team loses and I don't think I want to deal with you when your get all angry when your rooting team does lose," America said, smirking.

"...Is that a bet?"

"You know it!"

"Alright, America, how does five hundred sound?"

"It's on!" America grinned as he slammed the cell phone shut, then turned to Prussia who was screaming at the opposing team for being an ass.

"Told you it's awesome!"

"Not. Awesome! That team over there is being an ass!" Prussia fumed at this, pointing at the team jogging into the field.

"Yeah, yeah, okay," America rolled his eyes with a smile. They both were quiet while waiting for the play to start, then... "Go...Go...COME ON! RUN! RUN! RUN!" The player had made it to the other side of the field, and slammed the football down on the ground. He started running around the field, arms in the air. "TOUCHDOWN! HELL YEAH!" America and Prussia high fived each other, grinning.

"Okay, it's awesome," Prussia finally gave in before adding, "But it's called PRUSSIAN FOOTBALL!" Everyone stopped cheering to stare at the albino German.

"Anyway, nice weather today, right?" America quickly changed the topic.

A/N: Well, I couldn't help, but write this for the Super Bowl today :) Naturally, that's what happened if we don't see Obama there... Yep...

I am not really rooting for any particular team haha :) And to stop people from going, "Oh hell no!" I didn't put what team was being an 'ass' in Prussia's eyes xD I'm totally only watching the Super Bowl for commercials and the food...

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and alerted so far! You guys are seriously Prussia awesome! :D

Thank you for reading!

Review if you have the time!

~MoeLolo


	7. Prussia Discovers Facebook

**A/N: We do Not own Hetalia!**

"Yeah, I'll chat you guys tonight on Facebook, 'kay?" America had ended the meeting that day with that sentence.

"Alright, but America," Britain went up to the American and said, sternly, "Would you stop poking me?"

"Dude, it's so fun, though!"

"Yes, but it's irritating!"

"Fine, okay," America gave in with a roll of his eyes.

"Hey, Greece! Stop sending me those stupid Petville requests!" Turkey screamed at the Greek who seemed amused by the Turkish man's reaction.

"My cats want a gift, though,"

"Spain, you bastard! What's with all the Farmville requests?" Romano yelled at the happy-go-lucky man.

"Yeah, seriously, dude," America nodded with agreement at this, "Those requests are so dumb!"

Prussia stood in the back with the most bewildered look on his face. He had a feeling that one day they would all snap, but not like this. What the hell is going on here anyway? And why did everyone seem to know what the heck was being discussed? Prussia watched as France asked Britain why he wouldn't 'friend' him on Facebook. Prussia blinked three times, slowly, before repeating to himself, "Facebook...?" He seemed rather confused for someone who calls themselves awesome all the time. He turned to the closest person and asked, "What's a Facebook?"

"You don't know what a Facebook is?" The closest person happened to be his good friend, India.

"No, why do you know and I don't?" Prussia demanded from the nation.

"I've mentioned it before, Prussia, but you never listen to me," India replied with a frown.

"So what is a Facebook?"

"Well, it's a social network," India explained to his friend, "Remember MySpace?"

"Yes..."

"It's similar to that, except it's better!"

"Oh, so how do you make one?"

"I can show you! You can come visit my home, if you'd like," India said with a grin, already starting for the exit in the building.

"Will there be pickles?"

"Of course!"

"Hm, you still owe me a couple hundred thousand pickle jars,"

"And you still owe me a couple million Indian Rupee..."

* * *

><p>India unlocked his front door and stepped inside, gesturing for Prussia to follow him to the main room of his house. Prussia fell backwards down onto the couch, allowing for himself to relax after that long trip to the home. India came back with a laptop and joined his friend on the couch. While waiting for the computer to load, he turned to Prussia, "That was a long trip,"<p>

"Yeah, that trip was hell," Prussia replied with a sigh then asked, "Wait a second, why couldn't we have made a Facebook at my place?"

"Because my home is much cleaner and cozier," India replied with a shrug, "Oh look, the computer has loaded! Alright, so now let's go to the Facebook homepage." India typed the URL into the computer. After two seconds the homepage loaded onto the screen. Prussia watched in awe at the famous Facebook logo before asking, "So now what, India?"

"See this?" India scrolled his cursor over the sign up box, "This is all the information you need to sign up! So for your first name we can type in 'Prussia' and then you can make up you're own last name,"

"Type in 'The Awesome' for my last name, India!" Prussia instructed before the Indian typed it in. Prussia gave a satisfied nod at this.

"And your email?"

"I Am Awesome 122" Prussia replied, nonchalantly, "At Nations Unite dot com."

"Alrighty then, I'll be right back," India said after typing the email address in, "I'm getting a snack!"

Prussia narrowed his eyes at the nation, "It better be pickles..."

"Yes, why wouldn't it be?" India replied with a smile as he left the room, humming a traditional song of his nation.

* * *

><p>India had only been gone a half an hour. A half an hour. He wasn't gone that long and by the time he had returned with pickles, Prussia had discovered the joys and wonders of Facebook. Farmville, poking, liking, chatting, pillow fighting, picture taking and posting statuses. How on earth he did that, India wouldn't know. Said nation hesitantly set the plate of pickles down on the table in front of them then took a seat next to the German, Hadia in hand.<p>

"Uh, I see you're enjoying Facebook," India commented with a forced smile.

"Yep..."

"Do you like it?"

"Me Gusta," Prussia smirked, looking over at his friend, wearing a face similar to the 'Me Gusta' emoticon. India had actually screamed while jumping backwards in surprise, spilling his rice beer all over the couch. Did Prussia help his friend up or even clean the mess he'd made. Nope, this is Prussia we're talking about. India gritted his teeth in anger at the fact that Prussia hadn't even looked away from the screen. Said Indian stood up and stomped to the kitchen then back to the room, carrying two towels. Prussia had just posted a status stating, 'Oh my God, India just spilled beer all over me' before India had swiped the laptop from his grasp.

"Prussia, you are helping me clean this up," India said with a deadly glare.

"I'm not cleaning this shit up..."

"Clean this so called 'shit' up and you get the laptop back," India reasoned, a satisfied smile on his face when he saw Prussia willingly taking the towel to help.

**A/N: The Facebook one is going to be a two parter adventure :) I decided that he'll discover Facebook first and then the wonderful world of trolling on it :D I decided to bring India back, because my head canon says that India and Prussia are good friends :) So that's that. I hope you enjoyed this really random chapter. xD**

**Thank you for everyone who has reviewed, and added this to their fav's and alerts :D You guys make my day! :')**

**So up next is Prussia Discovers Trolling so keep an eye out for that ;)**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Review if you have the time~**

**~MoeLolo**


	8. Prussia Discovers Exploding Whales

**A/N: I do NOT own Hetalia!**

The nations of the world stood in front of the limp whale lying in the sand of the beach. America and Prussia stood at front of the group, both pretty proud of themselves for locating a dead whale in the first place. The other countries were rather confused on how they found one, but that was beyond the main issue there. The main issue was, Prussia was planning to blow up the giant all because of a youtube video he had watched a week before. It was all America's fault actually. He was the one who showed Prussia the beautiful explosion of the whale.

Totally America's fault.

Now here they stood, lugging around ten thousand pounds of dynamite and TNT. They were prepared to create one of the biggest explosions in all of history that involved exploding whales. After a moment of taking in his environment, Prussia announced, "All you un-awesome people! Help me set up the dynamite!"

Nobody moved from their spots.

Prussia narrowed his eyes at everyone before grabbing the dynamite to go set up by himself. He waved for the rest of his Bad Touch Trio as well as for India and America to help him.

After only an hour, not much progress had been completed. Although Hungary did get a kick out of Prussia falling off of the top of the whale carcass when he was setting up the explosives. Prussia sat up in the sand, pissed with the amused faces that were being made.

"You know you all can go home when we explode this whale!" Prussia tried reasoning with them, anger taking over his features.

"Guys, he's got a point there," America chimed from the back of the animal, he added, "If you really want to stay another six hours then-"

No one needed to be told twice, they hurried to the crate to help set up. America and Prussia exchanged a look of pure bliss until they noticed how quiet it had gotten. Prussia's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion before elbowing Spain, "Hey, why'd it get so quiet…?"

"Well…" Spain simply pointed over at Ukraine who was setting the bombs, quickly and expertly. Prussia's jaw fell at this, not expecting for the crybaby nation to know how to set a bomb better than the Awesome Prussia! Spain then pointed over at the Italy Brothers who to his surprise knew how to set the bombs just as fast. What has this world gone to…?

Prussia shook out of his daze, but then he saw Canada. Now this nation was faster than Ukraine and the Italys'. Each bomb for him only took him less than a minute. Apparently, this Canadian knew his explosives well. What did he do in his free time anyway?

Prussia finally turned to get back to setting the rest of the explosives. After all, he did want to explode this thing today. All was going smoothly until a group of what Prussia called hippies marched up to them screaming, 'Save the whale!' They could almost be labeled synchronized if there wasn't the man in the back who would scream immediately after they shout, "Save the fucking whale!"

"The whale is dead, though!" Hungary rolled her eyes, irritated with the group.

"But the animal has a soul!" One bearded man explained in a slow voice.

"It's dead," Prussia replied, flatly.

"But it lives on!" A woman screamed from the middle of the group.

"What…?" India was the first to break the silence. Though the Indian did believe in reincarnation, he really had no clue what the hell they meant by 'it lives on.'

"The whale is still living!" The bearded man insisted before giving a brief explanation, "It's breathing…"

"It's not fucking breathing, moron!" Romano shouted from where he was crouched down over a bomb.

"Oui, the whale is dead…" France had to agree with the Italian on that one.

"You know, let's just light this thing up!" Prussia proposed, a threatening glare on his face.

"Over my dead body!" A voice form the crowd screamed. Prussia had already took hold of the switch, carrying it a large distance from the whale. The other nations had raced to the bushes, eager to actually see this thing blow up.

The Whale-Defender group had jumped in front of the whale, not seeming ready to move anytime soon. That was until the leader of the group also known as the bearded man had taken one look at Prussia who was smirking and knew that said Prussian was not afraid of pressing down the trigger.

"Dudes! Run for your lives, man!" A forty year old man had already broke out into a run towards a bush. The others scurried after, hysterically screaming Bloody Mary. The Prussian pressed down the trigger and immediately the flames ignited, engulfing the carcass. A large explosion had taken place on the beach that day, scattering large chunks of dead whale around the beach.

The world peered from where they sat and assumed themselves as safe, getting to their feet. Austria dusted himself off and adjusted his tie before stating, "Well, that was completely pointless, but I have to admit that was an impressive explosion that-" A whale chunk had fallen from the sky, smacking Austria in the head, knocking the nation to the ground, out cold. Hungary had hovered the nation shortly after, concerned for her ex.

Prussia jumped up to laugh at Austria's misfortunes. His laughter only lasted for a short five seconds before a small whale chunk hit the nation in the head, stopping his laughter. He frowned at this, not expecting for the meat to smack him of all nations.

"…Karma…" Was all India said to the Prussian with a smirk.

**A/N: I…have no idea where this came from. x3 It just came to mind. '**

** But if you haven't seen the exploding whale video I suggest googling it on youtube. It's some damn good stuff. Seriously.**

** Thank you for reading!**

** Review if you have the time!**

** ~MoeLol**


	9. Prussia Discovers Team Rocket

** A/N**

** Sorry for the extremely long wait. I've just been focusing on other fanfics lately. This fanfic is the one I turn to when I have nothing else to write. **

** Thank you for your patience. **

** Now, I present you…**

** Prussia Discovers Team Rocket….**

Prussia had always known about Pokémon and its qualities, but he never had actually sat down and watched the show. He had heard it was horribly dubbed by 4kids so he had never cared much to watch it. So when there was a World Meeting in the United States, it was one of the last things that he thought would be on the hotel television when nothing else was on.

To say he felt like he was in hell is an understatement. The show was flat-out awful yet entertaining at the same time. It was mindless television that was easy to make fun of.

During this program though, Prussia discovered that the bad guys, Team Rocket, had horrible priorities, an okay sense of style and a knack for rhyming. He was mainly impressed with the rhyming bit; it gave him a newfound respect for those who can think up a rhyme while speaking. Shakespeare… he'll give that genius another try later, even if he is British.

Prussia decided that he'll collect his pals, Spain and France, and tell them his great idea. He'll know they'd would love the idea. They love every idea the Awesome Prussia comes up with!

XxX

The nations of the world were each seated in their respective seats, waiting impatiently for Spain and France; Prussia isn't even a nation anymore.

"I don't think they're coming…" Britain broke the silence. Nobody was listening, they were fiddling with their iPhones.

"Ohon hon hon~" A suggestive laugh echoed through the room, causing every personification to look up from their phones.

The lights went out immediately and a single light flickered on at the front of the table. Rather evil sounding music engulfed the room before three illuminated figures stepped into the spotlight.

On the right stood Prussia, smirking, "Prepare for trouble-"

On the left was France who winked, "And make it double…"

Spain stood in-between the other two Bad Touch members, holding a tomato.

"To protect the world from devastation!" Prussia recited, dramatically.

"To unite all countries as one nation," France said seductively.

"To denounce the evils of truth and rights," Prussia continued, changing the words as France did.

"To extend our reach to going great heights," France reached into his coat to pull out a rose.

"THE AWESOME PRUSSIA!" Prussia shouted, breaking the rhythm, fist pumping.

"France~" the nation cooed, rose in his teeth.

"The Bad Touch Trio is here, alright?" Prussia grinned, his eyes scanning over the nations seated in the room.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" France laughed at the end of his line.

"Uh… España aquí…How is everyone tonight?" Spain smiled brightly at the dumbfounded personifications.

Nobody really knew what to say except…

"Dudes… did you rip off Pokémon?"

**A/N:**

** Yeah, it's short… But that's okay! :D **

_** Translation:**_

_** España aquí: Spain here**_

** Speaking of Spanish… I need to get my Spanish homework done. **

** Again, I'm always up for suggestions!**

** Thank you for all who have read and reviewed!**

** Review if you have the time!**


	10. Prussia Discovers the Muppets

** Helloooo~**

** I bring you a quick update! This idea was inspired by IrishMaid mentioning 'The Muppets' as one thing he can discover. So… after re-watching the new Muppets movie for like… the billionth time… **_**Am I a Maaaan or am I a Muppeeet?**_

**This came to mind. There are quite a few quotes in here, actually. **

** And of course, India is back… because below Austria, Prussia enjoys irritating him most. **

India hadn't known what to expect when he answered his front door, but when he saw Prussia beaming next to an annoyed Austria, he had a feeling that it was something horrible. India stared at two of his closest friends who never could get along with each other. The Indian frowned as his eyes darted from Austria to Prussia. Finally, he asked, "Why are you here?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" Prussia exhaled a breath he had been holding, "Seriously, man, you were staring at us for a minute…"

"Yes, I did, now why are you here?" India paused, thoughtfully, "Or should I be asking, why are you both here, together?"

"Prussia needs to ask you a serious question…" Austria replied, deadpan.

"But why are you here?"

"Oh, I was wondering, too…" Austria sighed.

"…Okay, what's your question?" India had replied after giving Austria a long stare.

"Alright, so I was watching the Muppet Movie with America and Austria earlier today," Prussia explained, drawling his words. India's eyebrows shot straight up, surprised America wasn't here either.

"Where's America?"

"AM I A MAAAAAN? OR AM I MUPPEEEET?"

"Never mind… Um, continue, Prussia,"

"And after watching the movie, I did some research-"

"Isn't that a miracle?" Austria scoffed, arms crossed.

"Don't mock the Awesome Prussia!"

"Prussia, for the love of-" India jabbed his finger in Prussia's chest.

"Pssht, India!" Prussia waved the Indian's hand away, "I discovered that Kermit is in India right now. On tour."

"Kermit…?" India's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

"I'M A MUPPEEEET!" America sang on.

"Y'know, a muppet!" Prussia waved his arms around, accidentally whacking Austria in the face, "It's like… A muppet is the cross between a mop and a puppet…"

"I… don't understand…"

"Must we show you him?" Austria asked, a bit frustrated.

"I can get my laptop!" India brightened at his idea, now turning to get it.

"Wait!" Prussia caught India's shirt collar, "He's in the trunk," Prussia told the nation with dead seriousness. India couldn't tell whether Prussia was being facetious or not.

"What do you mean, 'he's in the trunk?'" India repeated, dumbfounded.

"We mean, he's in the trunk!" Prussia replied, rolling his eyes.

"YOU KIDNAPPED HIM?"

"No!" Prussia's jaw dropped in disbelief. He smiled, "Well, you inspired us…!"

"TO KIDNAP PEOPLE?"

"No, to work together!" Austria cut in, hoping to calm his friend.

"TO KIDNAP PEOPLE?" India shouted, before stating, "This is illegal!

America had ended his singing and piped up, "But India, what's more illegal? Wanting to meet a Muppet or kidnapping Kermit the Frog?"

"Kidnapping Kermit the Frog!" India held his aching head, "You guys can't pull through with this! I'll call the police!"

"There's no need to call the police!" A voice interrupted their argument. The four heads glanced over to see a short frog-like creature standing before them.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" India shrieked, jumping back.

"That's…." Prussia jerked a thumb at the puppet, "Kermit,"

"That's the thing you wanted to meet so badly to the point of kidnapping it?" India shouted at the trio.

"Yes, yes it is," Austria nodded at the Indian.

"I don't like being referenced as an 'it'," Kermit shook his head in disapproval.

"Oh, sorry Mr. Kermit!" America was suddenly talking formal to a puppet.

"It's alright," Kermit walked up to the group, "So you wanted to meet me?"

"Yes! You're one of the few people who are as awesome as me, Kermit!" Prussia grinned at the green frog. Meanwhile, India looked close to fainting.

"Oh, um, thank you," Kermit seemed hesitant as he replied.

"Anytime!"

"You're Kermit, hm?" Austria stared at the puppet.

"Yep."

"I like your show," Austria replied, unsure what else to say, "And I admire your knack to make people laugh,"

"Thank you!"

_Bang!_

The remaining four glanced over to see the door slammed shut. Following the slam, was the sounds of locks.

"What's wrong with him?" Kermit asked the trio.

"Dunno," America shrugged, before asking, "Can we meet Fozzy and the rest of the gang?"

"Oh yeah, you can!" Kermit gestured for them to follow, "Just follow me and I'll show you!"

India had his back to the door, trembling with fear. He had discovered a new fear, possibly a phobia.

Muppetphobia…?

**Yeah, Kermit has made his way into Hetalia. Isn't that awesome, guys? 8D**

** Soo… quickie update for ya guys! ^.^**

**Review if you have the time! **

**Thank you for reading!**


	11. Prussia Discovers Fangirls

**A/N: I do NOT own Hetalia!**

The day Prussia discovered he had fangirls was… interesting.

He woke up at the usual time in the mid-afternoon to go check his Facebook, again like how most of his days went. Facebook, being one of the best social networking sites out there, has opened new things for the Prussian to discover. He's discovered poking, trolling and even troll memes; all things the authoress has failed to write yet. Everyone shun the authoress… now.

Lolo hung her head in shame at this as readers glared at the teen. She had meant to write those, but she just hadn't gotten around to it yet. Prussia often bugged the authoress to update more often about his awesome adventures, but she's just been so busy with end of the year final projects in school. Heh, she deserved that.

Oh. Lolo is glaring at me… now she's standing up from her chair and marching over to me. Uh, gotta go!

And with that last narration, Lolo took the Narrator's place.

Anyways, Prussia was scrolling through his Newsfeed on Facebook, bored as a flying rock. That was, until some random person posted something to his wall. He eagerly clicked on the notification so that it would redirect him to the post. As he read the post, a smile stretched across the Prussian's face. It read:

"OMG Prussiaa~ u r so awesome and stuff. i want to meet u sooo badly bc u r that awesome. p.s. I wanna see your five metors. LOL"

Prussia immediately 'liked' the post and commented about how awesome she was, but naturally not as awesome as himself. He frowned, was this… was this a fangirl? America had mentioned the term before in a rather gloating way.

A fangirl.

THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVERRR!

Prussia jumped up, ready to go brag to everyone about how awesome he his for having a fangirl. But… was there more?

Prussia quickly PM'd the fangirl to ask if there are other fangirls of the Prussia fandom.

Three seconds later, she replied back with… a message full of text slang, typos and misspellings that the authoress won't even make an attempt to try to re-create said message. It basically said 'yes.'

"Ha! I am the awesomest nation ever!" Prussia shouted with a fist pump.

"Awesomest EX-nation!" Somebody screamed from outside.

"SHUT UP!" Prussia yelled out the window for them to hear.

"MAKE ME!"

Prussia's left eyebrow twitched in irritation. This guy thinks he can interrupt his awesome discovery! What a jerk!

The ex-nation finally decided to shrug off the interruption and continued on with his adventure. He was going to meet his fangirls.

**XxXxX**

He made sure to let the fangirl know that he was going to meet her and her fangirly friends at a dark alleyway.

Why? Nobody knows. Pretty creepy place to meet though…

The girls not being the sharpest crayons in the crayon box actually went through with this meeting place with no hesitation at all.

You gotta love fangirls, Prussia.

Prussia welcomed each of them with a big hug. Creepiness meter goes up to a seven.

"Oh my gosh, you are, like, my favorite character!" One of the girls squealed.

"I can't believe you're standing in front of us!" The second girl couldn't stop grinning, "Somebody pinch- OW! Not literally!"

"Sorry- but you are the awesome Prussia!" The third made exaggerated hand gestures at the ex-nation, "can we see your…" she giggled, "five meters,"

"Anything for my fans!" Prussia smirked, unbuckling his belt.

Cue everyone reading this fan fiction face palming themselves….

"PERVERT!" A woman screamed before the man could even pull down his pants, "POLICE THERE'S A PERVERT HERE!"

"Wait… The awesome Prussia is no pervert!" Prussia shouted, defensively. He then pointed at where his fans stood, "Ask them!" He looked over to see that his fans had run off.

Aw, shit…

**XxXxX**

"Prussia, I can't believe you even agreed to something as idiotic as that!" India scoffed, furious with the Prussian who had managed to get himself arrested, "Bailing you out was NOT cheap!"

"Hey, I'll pay you back!" Prussia replied, pouting. He then beamed, "But, India! I HAVE FANGIRLS!"

**A/N: Well, the idea of him discovering fangirls was suggested by many people and I thank you all for this suggestion! It was seriously fun to write this. **

****((Although the text slang killed me…))****

**By the way, please don't take much offense to this! I was just stereotyping fangirls: Key word: STEREOTYPING. The thing Hetalia runs off of. I know not everyone is like this and I'm even a fangirl so let's all be friends.**

**I Also cracked open the Fourth Wall with a sledgehammer. **

** I have another Prussia Discovers Chapter that I wrote yesterday, but I wrote it while I was high on sugar so it's up to you if you want it uploaded. **

** Let me know if any of you would like to read: Prussia Discovers 3 Catchy Jingles: Complete and Utter Crack. Again, I was tired, high on sugar and couldn't write a proper chapter so…**

** Thank you everyone who has reviewed, fav'd and alerted this fic!**

** And a thank you for reading!**

** Please click that review button and review if you have the time!**

**~KokoLolo**


	12. COMPLETE AND UTTER CRACK!

**A/N: Because this was requested to be seen... I uploaded it... XD**

**Warning: The Authoress is on a sugar-high right now. Prepare for complete crack.**

Prussia had no one to share what he discovered that day, for he was alone watching television. He had never known that some TV commercials could be so… so… aggravating. He was watching his Saturday morning cartoons (LIKE A BOSS) and noticed all the different catchy tunes that often came with said commercials. What first came was…

_'It's a pillow… it's a pet! It's a Pillowpet!'_ This commercial was advertising the unique idea of a pillow becoming a stuffed animal. Very interesting, but the tune wouldn't leave his head! It looks like India, France and Spain would have to deal with the Prussian singing the tune all day later.

The next commercial was about a company called State Farm. It was about how if you sing 'Like a Good Neighbor, State Farm is There' everything will be fixed.

And then there was the Madagascar 3 movie preview that often had the stupid, afro-wearing zebra singing, 'Da-da-dadada da-da Circus! Da-da-dadada da-da Afro! Circus! Afro! Circus! Afro! Polka-dot, Polka-dot, Polka-dot! Afro!'

All these commercials were giving the nation a very awesome idea. In fact, one may call it his best idea yet.

XxX

All the nations were left yet again waiting on the Bad Touch Trio. Most were in hope that it wasn't another Team Rocket antic, which of course, it wasn't. It was a completely different reason that they were late. A reason that nobody in the room was going to appreciate.

Suddenly, the doors slammed open, causing every nation to jump up in surprise. In walked the Bad Touch Trio, each sporting a polkadot, rainbow-splattered afro and a pillowpet in hand.

India, who was invited to join them earlier, but had declined the offer, wanting to keep some form of dignity, mouth was agape. This was beyond what anyone expected from the trio.

"What…what are you doing?" Germany was the one who seemed most in shock by this.

In harmony, the trio proceeded to sing the Pillowpet jingle at the top of their lungs, irritating everyone in the room. Immediately after, they broke into the Madagascar Polkadot Afro song, dancing and skipping around the room while pointing to their afros.

When the song came to an end, Prussia walked up to India who was trying to make a stealthy escape to his car and stole his keys before racing out with the rest of the Bad Touch Trio. India, promptly followed the trio to the car in time to see his car be destroyed with a sledge hammer.

And to make life even worse, Prussia sung, "Like a Good Neighbor, State Farm is there!"

Nothing happened.

"I don't use American car insurance," India fumed, ready to strangle the Prussian.

"Heh… shit," Prussia coughed before screaming, "RUN!"

**AN: This doesn't even deserve an explanation. **

** 3 Reasons How this Came to Be:**

** *High on Sugar**

** *Couldn't Write a proper chapter**

** *I watched a Madagascar 3 commercial in French…**

**This is quite possibly my most poorly written piece that I have written... **

** Ha… Thank you for reading! **

** Review if you have the time!**

** ~Insanely KokoLolo**


	13. Prussia Discovers the Fourth Wall

**I don't own Hetaliaaa~**

It all started when Prussia had decided to go for a stroll with Gilbird. It had been a week since the fangirl incident and he was incredibly bored. He needed something new to do, so what better way to figure out a hobby than to go for a walk in the beautiful sunshine?

"What the hell should I do now?" Prussia grumbled, eyes darting around the forrest in hope of finding something to do. Gilbird was perched on its owner's shoulder, chattering non-stop, "Gilbird, would you shut up?" he snapped at the small bird who obliged. The ex-nation continued on his walk until he saw a large… large.

Wall.

What. The. Hell.

Prussia stared at the brick wall in awe. This giant slab of brick hadn't been here before and Prussia knew it couldn't have been built over-night.

"What is this thing?" Prussia asked Gilbird who shrugged in response. The albino frowned at the bird before approaching the wall to poke it.

No response.

He then pressed his ear against the brick, wondering what was on the other side. He heard the typing of a keyboard and someone muttering about how they need to update.

Update?

Prussia came to the conclusion that he needed to break down that wall. But how? A lightbulb appeared over the Prussian's head as the idea came to him. He'll break the wall the same way he exploded that whale! Bombs, TNT, DYNAMITE! It shall work, because walls can't resist those kinds of explosives.

Prussia raced off to go get his spare explosives from the exploding whale. He quickly returned to the tall fortress and set up the bombs. Once set in place, Prussia lit the fuse and the wall melted.

"What?" Prussia shouted out in disbelief, mouth agape at the melting wall, "What happened to the big, y'know, KABOOM?" Prussia crossed his arms, slightly pissed at the lack of flying chunks of rock. Finally, he went over to see what was on the other side. He stopped and stared when he saw a teenage girl staring at him with a shocked expression, her hands frozen on the keyboard in front of her.

"What the fuck?" Prussia spluttered, unsure what to make of this, "Who are you?"

The girl adjusted her glasses, "Uh… Prussia what're you doing here?"

"I asked first!" Prussia glared at the teen.

"I'm the authoress, KokoLolo and… I kinda write what you discover?" she let out a nervous chuckle before waving him off, "Now go back to your side of the wall-"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WRITE WHAT I DISCOVER?" Prussia screamed, advancing towards the writer who was shrinking under his fury.

"I mean, I…" She paused, deep in thought. Finally, Lolo walked over to him in an attempt to pat him on the shoulder, but the pat turned quite awkward, because she was so short. Immediately, the authoress fumed, "I am not short! Prussia's just freakishly tall, dammit!"

"Who said that?" Prussia demanded to no one in particular.

"The Narrator," Lolo explained, narrowing her eyes at the ex-nation, "Anyways, think of your many discoveries… as a fan fiction made up of one-shots, okay?"

"What?"

"Ohhh, right, you haven't discovered fan fiction yet, have you?" Lolo sweat dropped at this, rubbing the back of her neck, "Uh, well, there are these awesome readers who have requested many things for you to discover…" the authoress trailed off, then she quickly added, "Because you are AWESOME, right?"

"Uh-huh…" Prussia arched a questioning eyebrow down at the teen.

"Yeah, uh, and I kinda write them,"

"Don't I discover these on my own?" Prussia asked, a bit irritated with the girl.

"Well, sort of… yeah, but I just write them for people to read about your awesomeness and all!" Lolo lied to the ex-nation, not wanting to burst his bubble that most of it is entirely based off of requests and not his free will.

"That is awesome, but not as awesome as me, of course!" Prussia beamed at this, clearly proud of himself.

"Yep, yep, totally," Lolo chimed in agreement, arms crossed, "And that wall you broke over there…"

"The wall that should've exploded and melted instead, yeah I know that wall," Prussia narrowed his eyes at the wall. The albino-haired man was surprisingly taking this all very well.

"Uh, melted?" Lolo questioned, beginning to panic.

"You heard me, weird young teenager," Prussia replied, nonchalantly.

"But I thought I put that it exploded and…" Lolo's eyes widened in realization as she grumbled, "Stupid spell check…"

Prussia didn't even want to question how bad Lolo's spelling of 'exploded' was to the point spell check put 'melted.'

"Well, you should have used a sledgehammer," Lolo continued to babble, "Those are seriously the best!"

"…Explosives are better," Prussia stuck his tongue out at the teenager, "What was that wall?"

"Oh…right," Lolo replied, now remembering her point, "That is called the Fourth Wall and it was NOT made for you to melt!" She glared at him, hands on hips, "Now I'm going to have to get that fixed!"

"Yeah, so?" Prussia honestly didn't give a shit about this random chick having to fix some Fourth Wall.

"So then the readers who love you and your awesomeness won't get an update until I fix the Goddamn wall!" Lolo shook her fist up at him.

"What readers?" Prussia challenged the young writer, glancing around the room, "I don't see them!"

"Oh, they're over here," Lolo gestured for him to follow. She lead him across the room until they reached a crowd, "See?" Lolo smirked at him.

"They all read about my awesomeness?"

"Well, YEAH." Lolo rolled her eyes, the smirk still not leaving her face.

"Heh, that means they can ask me ANYTHING, right?" Prussia directed his question at Lolo.

"Wait- wha?" Lolo was taken aback by this.

"ALL OF YOU AWESOME PEOPLE WHO BASK IN MY AWESOMENESS!" Prussia announced to the crowd, arms open wide, "YOU CAN ASK ME ANYTHING AND I WILL ANSWER!"

"Uh, wait, Prussia-" Lolo tried to pull him back so she could have a word with him, but was smacked in the face by the Awesome One's hand, "SHIT." The authoress found herself holding her nose.

"Seriously, ask me anything… through a PM or review and I will reply back via PM…" Prussia continued on with his plan, "Or if you're anonymous, I'll reply next chapter!"

"Prussia! I didn't agree to this!" Lolo yelled from behind him, still holding her bleeding nose.

"Don't listen to her- ASK ME ANYTHING." Prussia repeated again to Lolo's dismay.

"You little…" Lolo looked ready to hurt the ex-nation.

"Ah, I've gotta go!" Prussia noticed the furious authoress, "But go right ahead, everyone!" And with that last sentence, he ran away from the teenager who had conventionally brought a sledgehammer. She skidded to a halt when she was in front of the readers again, "Uh, I'd like to thank you all for reading this weird chapter and… Prussia melted the Fourth Wall so that's gotta be fixed so the next update may be slow, because of this. Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed so far and…" From the corner of her eye she saw Prussia making an escape, "I've gotta go!" And with that she ran after him.

**Special Thanks to ****for the idea!**

**((Take up Prussia's question asking game, though. He really wants to answer everyone!))**

**Review if you have the time!**


	14. Prussia Discovers Fanfiction

**A/N Still don't own Hetalia… I've checked Ebay and Amazon for it, too.**

Lolo leaned against the wall, trying to catch her breath. It had taken her the whole day to reconstruct the wall to its original form. She had meant to fix it as soon as it melted, but Prussia just had to tie her to a chair until he finished with his questions.

"So… you're a fan fiction writer?" Prussia asked in an awkward manner. He found this whole concept slightly mind blowing and strange.

"Yeah, think of it as a job that I don't get paid for," Lolo shrugged halfheartedly, muttering, "Some money would be great right now…"

"But it's a job you like to do?"

"Uh-huh, so I guess it's a hobby," Lolo corrected herself, before questioning, "Have you ever read fan fiction?"

…

"Prussia?"

"Wha? Oh, yeah, yeah, I've read the shit," Prussia waved at the authoress, a bored look on his face.

"Uh, have you read any of the Hetalia fan fiction about you, though?" Lolo was surprised by his lack of enthusiasm about it.

"Wait-there are _other _writers?"

"Huh?" Lolo blinked, completely confused.

"I mean, you're not the only crazy lunatic of a writer?" Prussia smirked at the offended look Lolo gave him.

"Hell, there are thousands of them! And they're not all crazy!" Lolo defended her fellow fan fiction writers of the site.

"But they're lunatics?"

"Prussia, some of the people who complimented you in those questions are fan fiction writers, too,"

"…Oh."

"Again, not all crazy," Lolo repeated what she has said earlier. She quickly added, "Or lunatics!"

"So, you're a crazy-"

"Just, drop it…" Lolo held her head in annoyance, "Seriously, I can see why Austria gets so irritated with you! How the hell does the other Bad Touch members and India handle you?"

"…Did you know that India goes to a shrink?"

"No, Prussia, I did not know that…" Lolo replied, monotone and indifferent.

"Now you know,"

"Prussia, go back to your side of the wall!" Lolo changed the subject, "And while you're at it, go discover fan fiction!"

"Oh yeah? Why should-"

"If you don't go over that wall right now I'll-"

"You'll what?"

"Let me finish!" she snapped, "I'll… change this fan fiction name to Prussia Discovers Shit, that's what I call it when I talk to myself!"

"You talk to yourself?"

"It is completely healthy, okay?"

"Fine, fine whatever," Prussia climbed over the Fourth Wall and back into his reality. He honestly had enough with that annoying and slightly insane teenager. He noticed Gilbird was perched on a tree branch, waiting for him to come back from the other dimension.

"Gilbird!" Prussia called out to the bird who promptly fluttered down to its owner. The albino nation then told the yellow critter, "Today, we're going to go discover that not all fan fiction writers are sane." He set the small bird on his shoulder and started his way back to his lair.

XxX

Prussia situated the video camera that was on the top of the computer. He pressed the red button that was labeled 'record' then smirked, "Hey all you somewhat awesome and completely un-awesome people watching this. I've decided to ignore what I was actually going to do today and talk about some insane fan fiction writers."

Prussia was half-expecting for something or someone to interrupt him, but nothing happened. Alright then…

The Prussian cleared his throat, "And we're going to start by reading fan fiction about _ich_." he paused so that he could focus on pulling the website up. He then translated, "Oh, that's 'me' in German." he pulled up an example of a fanfic that he wanted to discuss.

"Let's begin with how poorly written this is!" Prussia gave exaggerated gestures towards the computer screen, "It clearly doesn't describe my awesomeness enough." he ranted on then held up his index finger, "And that leads me to my first rule, that being that every time my name is mentioned, you put 'awesome' in front of it."

Obnoxious laughter proceeded after he said this, "An example would be like this," he snapped his fingers at the Narrator. The Awesome Prussia gave a nod of approval when his first rule was followed by said Narrator itself. Satisfied with this, the Awesome Prussia continued, "And that's how the Narrator will be telling this from now on…!"

The Awesome Prussia is an idiot.

"Hey!" the AwesomePrussia snapped, shaking his fist at the air, "You know what, screw this fan fiction. Rule number 2 in writing a fan fiction about me is always mentioning bier! Bier, bier, bier!" the Awesome Prussia slapped his hand across the computer screen, "And I can hold my alcohol better than most nations so yeah, I don't get drunk after one glass!"

The Awesome Prussia's venting went on, "Rule number three is WWTAPD. What Would the Awesome Prussia Do?" he then yelled, "Don't write something that you don't think the Awesome Prussia would do!" the Prussian then grumbled, "Especially if it involves incest…"

"And so this concludes my three lessons in writing an awesome Prussia fan fiction!" the albino man explained, smugly, "Now if you follow all three of these, it'll be something like… fuck, I don't know. Send me some fan fiction when you DO follow these three rules."

The Narrator and Lolo exchanged a look of regret. He's now judging fan fiction. Fan-freakin'-tastic. They shouldn't have shared this discovery with him.

The Awesome Prussia set his feet on the desk, arms crossed, "And that's how you're not an insane fan fiction writer, too." He leaned in and turned the camera off with a click.

**A/N: Eh, I was bored and decided to have Prussia share his idea of a good Prussia fan fiction. I'd like to see someone follow these three rules just to see how it would turn out. xD**

** Ah, and Prussia has one question to answer before we officially log off. **

** Irish Maid: **

** Prussia: No, no, no! I don't like Hungary! I am not in love with her and I certainly never will!**

** Lolo: *sighs* And you're still an idiot. Eh, it took my good friend, RussiaROCKS to bribe him to finally get him to admit that he does so…**

** Prussia: Shut up! I don't.**

** Lolo: And to answer the concept of the Prucan pairing, I think it had something to do with Prussia visiting Canada's for maple syrup sometime in the web comics. *shrugs* I don't remember so…**

** Prussia: …**

** Lolo: Uh… ANYWHO, thanks everyone so much for reading as well as reviewing! **

** Review if you have the time!**

** P.S. This was also no meant to be offensive. Just in case anyone goes, 'That BITCH' after reading this… **


	15. Prussia Discovers the Olympics

The Olympic Trials were just beginning and Germany was stressed out as usual during these times. Every time a competitive world competition began, he always had to be sure that Prussia wouldn't hear about it. The German immediately knew that if Prussia were to find out about these events, the albino ex-nation would be infuriated. To prevent his elder brother from finding out, Germany would cut off all connection to the outside world and then lock the albino in his own house for weeks with nothing, but video games, movies and other entertainment systems.

Germany was more concerned about entertaining his brother than thinking about the upcoming World Meeting that day. He was scratching down notes as the two Germanic brothers walked down the long hallways of the building. Hands in his pockets, Prussia leaned over to read what the German was writing down. Said German immediately held the notepad away from view, glaring at the youthful elder.

"Hey, what gives, West?" Prussia demanded, trying to snatch the notes from the younger nation's grasp.

"This is none of your business," Germany replied, trying to keep calm.

"You're still being an uptight jerk," Prussia commented with a smirk, his arms now crossed. He then added under his breath, "As usual…"

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," Germany muttered while opening his coat and slipping the small notepad into a pocket. They had just reached the meeting room and he had to take a break from the ideas on distracting Prussia from the Olympics.

"Pfft, whatever," Prussia rolled his eyes at this as he pulled open the large door leading to the World Meeting. From inside, America's laughter was heard loud and clear.

"You guys can never beat the hero!" America bragged to the other nations, "The Olympics are easy peezy!"

With a horrified look, Prussia turned to his brother in a blur, "What the hell are the Olympics?"

Holding his head, Germany let out a sigh, "Oh mein Gott, what the hell have you done?"

America nervously adjusted his glasses and replied, "Uh, y'know, the Olympics! Greece used to hold those every year! I was just saying that if those were to be held again, I would win, duh!"

"But we do hold the Olympics!" Italy chimed from his seat, completely oblivious to the situation at hand, "This year it'll be in England and I'm going to pack a bunch of pasta, because English food is yucky and-OW! Romano!" Italy rubbed his bruising arm, gingerly.

"My fratello is on drugs," Romano explained in an indifferent manner.

"But the Olympics will be held in London," Spain frowned, eyebrows furrowed together. Romano punched the Spaniard who was on the opposite side of him.

"How long have these been going on?" Prussia directed his question at Italy.

"Oh, for a long time!" Italy continued to chatter, "Way back when you were still a nation!"

"I thought…but…" Prussia honestly didn't know how to reply to this. His own leaders had made sure not to let the Prussian know about the competition. The nation was far too competitive to even participate in an event such as that. Prussia finally admitted, "I didn't know about it back then either,"

. . .

The world, literally, erupted into a laughing fit. This was too good to be true! How on earth can someone, especially a nation, not know what the Olympics are when their own country has participated in it before?

India, Prussia's loyal friend, was the one who asked, thinking the German was joking, "Are you serious?"

"Hell yes I am!" Prussia snapped, offended by the laughs of the nations, "And it's not like it's my fault! Obviously it's because I'm awesome and the Olympics is un-awesome and…and..."

More laughter broke out at how defensive the Prussian was. Cheeks slightly red, Prussia glared at the them, "Fine, keep on laughing! I'll be playing at the Olympics this year and nobody can stop me!"

And with that, he stuck his tongue out before leaving the room in a humph.

"He's a strange one…" Germany murmured to himself as he went to the front of the room, "Let us begin the meeting…"

XxX

"Hey, hey, hey!" Prussia said into the microphone, "My name's Gilbert and I will be your announcer today!"

The nations each exchanged a look of regret. They shouldn't have laughed. He somehow managed to get the job of announcing. Everything was going to smoothly in the Olympics until the swimming events began.

"Prussia, I- What are you wearing?" India asked with widened eyes. He had just went to go check on his friend and he finds him dressed in a speedo, a swim cap, and goggles in hand.

"I'm going to be doing the swimming event!" Prussia was taken aback by this question, "You know I'm an awesome swimmer!"

"No, I didn't," India drawled, staring at the albino, confused.

"Well, I am!" Prussia persisted, gesturing at his body, "I'm also pretty good looking, don't you think?"

"Prussia, you can't do that! I….did you work out just to do this?" India gave the Prussian a bewildered expression.

"Uh, yeah!" Prussia replied, exasperated. He pushed the Indian aside, "Now if you'll excuse me… I've got an event to deal with."

India followed the German, irritated with this, "But who'll you replace?"

"Michael Phelps,"

"Wh-what?" India stammered, before catching his voice, "Where is he?"

"Doesn't matter, India," Prussia waved the nation off, "I want a medal!"

"But-"

"See ya later!"

That day, Prussia lost his chance of winning an Olympic medal. In the middle of the race, a very enraged Germany had dove into the pool and pulled his brother out. The event had to be re-done thanks to Prussia.

But the Germanic ex-nation had left a mark on the viewers in the world. They were shocked to see this all happen on television. Michael Phelps, on the other hand, was found gagged and tied to a chair in the closet.

**A/N: Thought this would be amusing. I think I'll write more Prussia antics with the Olympics later on, that is, if you enjoyed this chapter. **

** So fan fiction decided to be a jerk and change how to review and that jazz… so it's now a text box at the bottom of the page that you can type a review in. Handy, yes?**

** I would love to see some reviews! I appreciate each and every one of them! **

** I will reply to questions next chapter!**

** Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, fav'ing and alerting!**

** Please do review if you have the time!**


	16. Prussia Discovers Katamari Dacamy

**Prussia Discovers Katamari Damacy…**

The doors to Prussia's home were kicked open and said Prussian was thrown inside by a certain angry German. Prussia sat up, rubbing his injured head and glared at his younger brother.

"YOU ARE BANNED FROM THE OLYMPICS!" Germany yelled at his brother, before lowering his voice, "Mein Gott, Michael Phelps has a restraining order because of you!"

"West, restraining orders happen to me at least twice a month…" Prussia rolled his eyes at the German, annoyed.

Eye twitching Germany blew up yet again, "THAT IS NOT THE POINT! Why don't you go play the new game I got you?"

"I'm too awesome for Katamari Damacy!" the doors slammed shut and then the pounding of a hammer was heard from outside. Prussia jumped to his feet and ran to the nearby window to see Germany nailing wood to the door to prevent the Prussian from leaving.

He muttered, "I'm never playing that stupid game…."

**Five Minutes Later…**

Manic laughter echoed throughout the household from the Awesome Prussia, "BECOME ONE WITH MY KATAMARI BALL!"

The game of Katamari Damacy was simple, just roll a sticky ball around in things to make it bigger. It ranged from houses, people, animals, just about anything.

It was really no surprise that Prussia would think the game was awesome.

He was currently rolling the ball over Russia, destroying everything in sight. He truly despised the country. Too many people had mistaken those two and the damn personification is fucking creepy.

If only he can really destroy the countries he hated with a Katamari…

…

Prussia smirked, an idea forming in his head.

It might not be an exactly replica of the ball, but he sure can make a sticky ball that's similar to a Katamari.

It looks like he's going to need some syrup and wax. Mostly syrup.

He put the game on pause to reach for the phone and call his 'friend' Canada.

XxX

India watched as Germany marched into the Olympic stadium, grumbling something about Michael Phelps and his restraining order. Prussia must've given the German a hard time.

"Hello Germany!" India greeted the strict man who ignored the Indian and kept walking, "Rude…" India couldn't help, but insult the man. Now India's a total believer in karma. He often tried to say positive things to make sure his life stays somewhat fine even. Negative things he's done have always backlashed at the man. He decided, this time, that the comment he made on Germany wouldn't be bad enough for Karma to take place.

He turned to head to the special lobby in which only nations could enter in to relax, eat and wait.

"Hey India!"

India's cheery smile deflated into a frown. Prussia? He turned around in time to see a giant, sticky ball roll over him, bringing the Indian with the ball.

Karma is a bitch.

"I wanted to show you my Katamari!" Prussia shouted down to the Indian as he rolled the ball. The Prussian was perched at the top and was running to roll it.

"Ow! Prussia that was my eye!" India winced as his face met the ground again.

"Uh, sorry," Prussia awkwardly apologized as he stepped over the the side so the Indian wasn't hit by the Prussian's foot any longer.

"What the hell are you doing?" India asked before yet again hitting the ground. The thing was too damn sticky.

"I wanted to make my own Katamari!" Prussia explained, grinning, "Now, let's go get France and Spain!"

XxX

"We're sorry to interrupt your program for a special announcement," a British anchorman flickered onto the television screen of every television that was airing a show. In foreign countries, it was a different anchorman to announce the news.

"It was just discovered that the same man who replaced Michael Phelps is back at the Olympics, yet again! He has returned with an unusually sticky giant ball of things. And it has taken one of India's government officials. Thankfully, we have a reporter next to that ball to talk with the Indian about this ball!"

"Thanks, Bill!" a British reporter gave a thumbs up as he was running next to the ball, "Excuse me, sir, but how does it feel to be attached to a load of sticky shit?"

"It is- not- shit!" India protested as it rolled on, "And I blame Karma!"

"Thank you, sir, for those kind words!" the man waved a farewell to the Indian.

"You're not going to save me?" India asked, glaring at the man.

"Of course not! That would be incredibly stupid!" the Englishman gave the man a surprised look. As India reached the top of the ball for the fiftieth time that day, he seethed with anger, "Prussia, roll over him,"

"I can do that!" Prussia changed the direction of the ball to add the British reporter to his collection.

The scene switched to the British anchorman who was seen with a man whispering into his ear, "Uh… well, we lost Peter to the big sticky ball thing. So…this is awkward…" he singsonged.

A woman raced into the office, "Bill, the man has used his ball to kidnap Russian, Austrian, German, French and now Spanish government officials!" she paused, as if forgetting someone, "Oh, and a Canadian, too."

"Anything, but the Canadian!" the man dramatically shouted, hitting his head on the desk.

"Sir…?" the woman poked the man.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" the man wailed, sobbing.

"Um, this concludes today's special newscast…" the woman announced, sidestepping off.

XxX

"Prussia, dammit!" Germany screamed, "Get me off of this thing!"

"Next stop, Russia!" Prussia ignored his brother and rolled the Katamari towards the direction where Russia's located. Russia's famous 'koling' could be heard from the ball.

Thankfully, it was the Katamari ball eventually lost all stickiness and the nations were freed.

After that life-changing event, Prussia had to be sent to the hospital for bone breaking injuries that the captured nations gave him.

In conclusion, Germany had made sure to hire bodyguards the next time he left Prussia home alone.

**A/N: I decided to switch things up a little and combine Olympics and Katamari Damacy. Which was suggested by Hatsu Yukiya! **

** Again, I'm always up for suggestions and questions.**

** Prussia received a question from…**

_**Starlei Lamentia**_

_** Prussia: You want my brother? That's an un-awesome request, but it would get him off my back…. and a lifetime supply of pickles, crayons and explosives? Now, that's awesome! Send them to me in the mail and I'll send you my brother! **_

_**Guest**_

_** Prussia: Why should I be nice to the authoress if she's nothing, but a lunatic? But since you're a fan then I guess I can be a little bit nicer…. Nah. That's not awesome to be nice to someone who stalks you. And yeah, I am kinda pissed at Hungary for… reasons. But I'm not getting into that right now. **_

** I think until the Olympics end, there will be an Olympic theme behind every discovery. It amuses me. **

** Thanks so much to everyone for reading and reviewing so far!**

** Leave a review, question or suggestion in this awesome text box at the bottom! **

**~KokoLolo**


	17. Prussia Discovers Turkish Oil Wrestling

Prussia rested his head on the couch arm, glaring at the ceiling. He had never been so bored in his entire life- and he's had some pretty boring moments. There was no way out of this hellhole. His stupid brother, Germany, had hired body guards to prevent him from even trying to get to the Olympics.

And to make life worse, the German had confiscated his Katamari Damacy game!

It was a completely un-awesome thing for him to do!

What now…? Hm… why not prank call Spain?

Prussia smirked as he whipped out his cell phone and dialed the Spaniard's number. This was going to be the best prank ev-

"Hello?"

"….You're not Spain." Prussia knows what Spain sounds like and dammit, this wasn't Spain!

"He left his cell phone in the lounge and I thought I'd watch over it!" the voice replied, amusement underlining his tone.

"Turkey! What are you doing?" a familiar Spaniard's voice was heard on the other line.

"Prussia called!"

In a matter of three seconds, Spain was put on, "Hola?"

"Spain! Thank Gott! Some strange guy answered the phone!"

"Si, that was Turkey!"

"…Oh. That freak?"

"…Sure."

In the background, Prussia heard an argument breaking out between Turkey and… England?

"What's going on?" Prussia asked, expectedly.

"Turkey wants his national sport in the Olympics," Spain gave a halfhearted shrug to this. The sport didn't appeal to him too much. It looked anything, but fun.

"What sport is _not _in the Olympics?" Prussia smirked, then demanded, "what is his national sport?"

"Eh…" the Spaniard mumbled the name.

"What?"

"Turkish…." Spain mumbled again. He was trying to keep his voice low so Turkey wouldn't go onto another rant.

"WHAT?"

"Turkish Oil Wrestling!"

"Spain even agrees with me that it needs to be part of the Olympics!" Turkey seemed to have materialized by Spain's side and slung an arm around the Spaniard's shoulders.

"Spain, hand the phone to Turkey," Prussia sat up, smirking. Spain, unwillingly, gave the cellular device to Turkey. Prussia then asked, "Turkey, your wrestling will become part of the Olympics."

The Turkish man flashed a devious smile as he replied, "Perfect."

"Now, there are a few things you'll need to do first,"

XxX

Turkey first needed to beat the guards unconscious and free Prussia from his secluded home. Next step was to sneak Prussia into the actual Olympic stadium. This was tricky considering Prussia had caused too much trouble.

"Alright, Prussia," Turkey gestured at the German to follow him, "Put on your mask… and take off your shirt."

"What?"

"I'm telling you to strip yourself, right now."

"…Fine," he grumbled in reply, removing his shirt then slipped on an identical white mask that Turkey wore all the time.

"Follow me over to the locker rooms so we can cover you in oil." Turkey gave the albino a slap in the back before leading him down many hallways to a locker room.

"Alright, the rules are simple," Turkey turned to face Prussia, arms crossed, "the first person to pin the opponent down wins."

"That's fucking easy!"

"That's what most think, see," Turkey smirked as he pulled out an olive oil bottle. He poured some on his hand then held it out for Prussia, "Shake my hand with a firm grip."

"O-kay," Prussia arched an eyebrow at the nation, reaching to grasp the oiled hand. Prussia's jaw dropped when he saw that his hand kept slipping from the Turkish man's.

"My point is proven," the Turkish nation continued on walking until they reached their destination. He reached into the bag he had brought along with them and pulled out black, leather pants, "This is what we wear while wrestling. It's the best place to get a firm grip while wrestling. Go change into these and dump oil on yourself while you're fully naked."

"….Is this really a sport?" Prussia was beginning to think that this was all made up.

"Yes it is a sport!" Turkey snapped, offended by Prussia's doubt. He threw an olive oil container at the Prussian, "Now go get ready."

XxX

Prussia and Turkey now sat outside a wrestling ring, wearing mischievous smiles. They were going to take the places of the next two wrestlers. As soon as the last round ended, Prussia and Turkey jumped to action, racing across the ring to prepare themselves for this match.

Turkey stood at the center, screaming, "Everyone! Welcome to Turkish Oil Wrestling, your new Olympic sport!"

Somewhere, out there, a certain Germanic nation face palmed himself and was ready to beat the living shit out of Prussia.

The familiar ringing of the bell signaled the fight to begin. Prussia and Turkey were trying to keep a grasp at one another's slippery shoulders. Prussia, had indeed, discovered that the only area to get a possible grip on was the leather pants and made a reach for the front, but was swatted away by Turkey who already had his hand slipping down the ex-nation's pants.

Of course, Prussia expected this to happen. Turkey even warned him before-hand that it was the best technique in this sport, but it still wasn't entirely comfortable.

The Prussian reached for the nation's pants and successfully, managed to keep a hold of the leather, digging his hand deeper to make sure that he couldn't let go.

On the sidelines, many of the nations were watching in astonishment at the two. Spain's jaw had fallen and he honestly wished he hadn't handed his cell over to Turkey.

The fight when on for another three minutes, but ended quickly when Turkey pinned the Prussian to the ground, making a win for himself.

The Turkish man stood up, arms in the air, smiling like he dominated the world. He then turned and helped Prussia up who was still trying to catch his breath.

"Wasn't that fun?" Turkey asked while waving at the cameras.

"That… that was awesome!" Prussia shouted. "Even if I did lose…"

"Maybe we can have round two later!" Turkey suggested, excited with his idea.

"Hell yeah we are! This time, I'm going to win!" Prussia laughed, before stopping abruptly when he felt a painful tug on his ear. He narrowed his eyes to see Germany pulling him away. Prussia waved at his new found friend, "Catch you- Ow! West!"

**This is closest to yaoi that you will get. I'd like to think of this as a bromance chapter, but you can interpret any way you'd like. Whether it's TurkPrus or bromance. It's up to you. **

**and yes, Turkish Oil Wrestling. It is a real AND traditional non-Olympic sport. Google it. It's amazing.**

**Hey, I'm sorry I've been a slow updater and replier to reviews, but I've had a lot happening in my life right now! Thank you for your patience!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Review if you have the time!**


	18. Prussia Discovers Tumblr

Why was life so difficult for the Prussian? All he wanted to do was have a little fun outside of his home. He can't even watch the stupid Olympics with the other nations, because he isn't a country anymore.

Bullshit!

Turkey, wanting to help his new-found friend out, had decided to show him an all new site full of wonders and awesomeness. One that would entertain the Prussian for countless hours. A website known as 'Tumblr.' The Turk had taken the time to fly over to the albino ex-nation's home to share the blogging site himself. He would have sent India, Spain or even France over, but they were busy with events that were taking place during the Olympics.

The pounding of the door had awaken Prussia from his mid-day nap. The self-proclaimed awesome ex-nation was planning on hibernating until the Olympics ended if it weren't for Turkey. He dragged himself off of his comfy couch and opened the door, wincing as sunlight entered the home.

In the midst of the sunlight stood a familiar nation wearing a white mask and a light stubble on his chin.

"Turkey?" Prussia's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm here to show you the magnificent world of Tumblr!" Turkey stepped inside, assuming he was invited to enter. He gave the Prussian a cheeky grin, "Show me to your computer!"

"West locked it up," Prussia replied with a roll of his eyes. " he says that I will stay secluded until the Olympics end… He's stupid."

"…Where'd he lock it up?"

XxX

One robbery at Germany's house later, Prussia had successfully retrieved his computer with the help of Turkey. The duo had set it up as soon as they returned back to the ex-nation's home and were now seated in front of it, Prussia waiting for the Turkish man to finish typing in the URL.

"There we are!" Turkey leaned back in his chair, arms crossed, wearing a triumphant smile.

"What do you do on this thing?" Prussia scrolled his mouse over the 'sign up' button.

"You blog, you follow, you like…." Turkey listed off as Prussia filled out the registration form. Once finished with signing up, Turkey showed Prussia around the site, explaining how to post, what to post, how to tag… mainly the necessities. He then showed Prussia tags he could look up.

The Turk, not thinking, typed in 'Olympics Opening Ceremony 2012' in the tags and immediately every detail of the Opening Ceremony had popped up.

"Wait, I can find out whatever is happening during the Olympics through Tumblr?"

"Sure! Hey…" Realization dawned on Turkey's masked face, "You haven't seen the Opening Ceremony!"

"No… I haven't," Prussia scowled at the computer screen, still exasperated by his brother.

"You need to!" Turkey grabbed the mouse from Prussia and quickly typed it in.

"Is it awesome?" the typical first question of Prussia's.

"Awesome?" Turkey stared at him, biting his lip to hold back laughter, "It's ridiculous!"

"Eh…" Prussia shrugged, clearly not wanting to watch this. The video popped up as soon as it was entered and it was clicked on to play.

XxX

After watching nearly four hours of the whole Olympic Ceremony, Prussia could say he was amused yet pissed. He had missed all of this! The Queen skydiving from an airplane with James Bond? What is this?

What was fuel for his anger was the athletes entering with their respective flags. The personified nations were even walking beside them, wearing the many outfits.

Sure, Germany's was a little… goofy with the baby pink and blue, but he wanted to be part of the Olympics legally, dammit!

"Turkey!" Prussia spun around in his chair to face the Turk who was still in a laughing fit. The Turk stifled his laughs and wore a serious expression, ready to hear what the Prussian had to say, "We're going to design an outfit and I will bring out my old flag so that I can enter the Olympics!"

A smirk tugged on Turkey's features as he replied, "No can do! My own country rejected every design I gave them."

After a beat of silence, Turkey added, "Ask Poland, though."

Prussia honestly had never spoken to Poland in a long time and was surprised by this suggestion, "Really? Poland…?"

"He's pretty creative."

"….Okay."

XxX

Turkey, however, had agreed to announcing the Prussian into the Olympics, stating how he loved speaking in front of large crowds of people, "Ladies and Gentlemen! May I introduce to you, the awesome country of Prussiaaa!" Turkey quickly added before cheers broke out, "Sponsored by the country of Turkey."

Nobody even cheered.

The whole stadium was dead silent as Prussia raced into the clearing, waving his flag vigorously, his long white cape flowing in the wind.

Turkey's jaw fell at the costume as well did everyone else. He wore an entirely white costume sweatsuit with a pink hat.

Poland had insisted on him wearing pink.

He said it was a necessity.

Exact words.

And that was how Prussia embarrassed himself on national television without intending to.

He was thrown back inside his home and lost privileges to contacting the outside world.

**AN: Seriously, how about them Olympics Opening? I was rather bored halfway through, but it was still great, nonetheless. **

**Turkey comes back, because my head canon says these two would get along so well. THINK ABOUT IT. They're both so reckless and loud. Just… think about it…**

**Tell me what you thought of the Olympic Opening in a review!**

**And I'm still up for suggestions!**

**Suggester of Tumblr was NargleSparkles!**

**Thanks so much for reading!**

**Review if you have the time!**


	19. Prussia Discovers Slendy

One night sometime towards the end of the Olympics, Prussia had played through every video game that he could possibly beat during those long weeks. That day, Prussia had turned to playing with his calculator to spell words. So far he had managed 'hello' and 'hi.' In his defense, he thought he was off to a good start.

Now to figure out how to say goodbye so that he can have a full-fledged conversation with his-

He threw the calculator across the room, smashing the mathematical tool open, "What the hell am I doing with my life?"

He sat up, frowning and glanced around the home. He felt a buzz in his pocket and quickly pulled out his cell phone to read his text. It was America, suggesting some kind of game called 'Slender.'

Not bothering to ask what it's about, Prussia dragged his feet over to his laptop and plopped down onto the couch. America told the Prussian he had emailed him the download link so why not try it? He opened up his email and clicked the link then waited, rather impatiently, for the game to download. After five minutes, the game had only reached 20%.

"Fuck this, I'm getting some beer." he stood up and went to the kitchen to grab himself a bottle. On his way back, he heard a series of light taps on his front door. He stopped mid-step, arching an eyebrow. Didn't Germany hire body guards to prevent anyone from entering or leaving during the Olympics?

"Must've went home." Prussia mumbled to himself as he opened the wooden door, letting in the summer air. He blinked. There was a tall man wearing a black business suit, what looked like a white ski mask and… holy shit those are long arms.

'Must be those fancy new rich people gloves.' Prussia thought to himself. '…I want some gloves like that…'

"Who are you?" Prussia asked, eyeing the long arms. The man didn't say anything in reply, but stare emotionlessly at the German who couldn't help, but stare, quizzically at the man. Prussia shrugged, "Do… you want to come inside?"

The man looked lonely after all.

The stranger gave a small nod in reply and took stiff steps inside. The albino shut the door, not noticing the unconscious guards laying outside the home. He gestured for the man in formal attire to follow him to the kitchen, "So what's your name? By the way, I'm the Great and Awesome Prussia and don't you ever forget the awesome part."

No response.

Prussia rolled his eyes and pulled open the fridge to grab another beer, tossing it towards the strange person who caught it with the one movement of his right hand. "You like beer?"

"…"

"I'll take that as a yes. Now, I'm going to go play this video game that my friend sent me." he turned on his heels and casually left, heading straight back to his laptop. He heard footsteps behind him and turned around to see the alien standing behind him, only a few feet away from him, "Eh? Do you want to play?"

"…" the guest looked confused despite being faceless. The man could honestly admit to not having been invited to play a game before.

"Can you talk?"

"Yes." he replied, hesitant.

Prussia smirked, "That's cool. So what's your name?"

The stranger shrugged and turned his attention to the window where kids were screaming about spotting 'the SlenderMan.'

"Now to try out this game." Prussia threw himself back onto the couch to see that the game had downloaded. He fist pumped in triumph. "Yes! It's done downloading!"

He heard feet shuffling and his eyes darted to see the alien awkwardly standing there, beer not opened.

"You're weird." Prussia remarked, "I mean, you don't have to stand. Sit down. Stop being weird and sit." he patted the couch cushion next to him and the stranger quickly sat down.

"You still haven't told me your name." Prussia commented as he clicked on the video game on his computer.

"Most call me Slendy." he replied, quietly.

"Slendy." Prussia repeated, as if he were remembering the term. He finally brushed the name off and said, "cool name, bro."

"Not really…"

Unfortunately for Slendy, Prussia had tuned him out, now completely focused on the game before him. Slendy sat down, waiting patiently for the German to talk to him again. The faceless man personally enjoyed the positive attention. Typically people would run away screaming. This was the first time that someone had invited him inside. Now he can finally put these long arms to use and hug someone without them thinking they're going to die.

Prussia stared at the screen, a look of shock on his face. He had started playing the game and he was already caught by the villain of the game, the Slenderman who coincidentally looked exactly like Slendy.

…Ah.

It clicked in Prussia's brain right then. The man sitting next to him was the… Slenderman. Oh shit.

Slendy was the Slenderman.

Why didn't this occur to him earlier? He was so stupid, stupid, STUPID. He let a killer into his house and he's probably going to wrap his weird arms around Prussia and squeeze him to death. What was-

Prussia's eyes widened in fear when he felt long arms wrap around his side. He quickly shoved the Slenderman away from him shouting, "Get away from me! Don't touch me."

"I should've known that you were only here to kill me!"

"I wanted a hug…"

"….What."

"Everyone runs away from me." he trailed off, sounding quite hurt.

"Well, um, yeah, you look like your going to kill us when you appear." Prussia was taking cautious steps backwards in case Slendy lunged at him.

Slendy hung his head then slowly started his way towards the door.

'Is he crying?' Prussia honestly felt bad for making the Slenderman upset, "Hey wait up!"

"…"

"If you take one step out that door, I'll call the police." this caused Slendy to stop immediately.

"Okay, look, I'm sorry for being a jerk." Prussia crossed his arms, "we just need to show everyone what you're really like. Your not some creepy killer. Your just this pedophile who wants hugs from people."

"….I'm not a pedo-"

"So. Wanna be friends?"

"….Yes." Slendy nodded.

"Great! Now…." Prussia smirked, "There's two days left til the end of the Olympics. Wanna crash it?"

**AN:**

**I'm back! Sorry that this fan fiction was on a short hiatus. I just had no inspiration and was busy with collabs with the lovely Hatsu Yukiya. Speaking of, go check out our adjoined account Hatsu and Lolo. It is very much appreciated. **

**Anyways, Slendy is misunderstood. He's not a killer. **

**Thank you so much to everyone who has been reading this fan fiction and reviewing and following it . It means a lot to me. I'll try to bring you a new update soon!**

**~KokoLolo**


	20. Prussia Discovers Soap Operas

It wasn't like he had meant to stumble upon the concept of romance. It was sort of an accident, you see. The Awesome Prussia would never be caught watching nor reading something so… cheesy. But surely enough it had happened, he was lying down on his couch with India seated on the floor, reading over documents his boss had given him. Slenderman was, oddly enough, not there. France and Spain were coming over later.

The German was flipping through the channels, uninterested in nearly everything that was on at the time. He let an exaggerated groan and flopped his head back onto the couch cushion.

India glanced up at his friend, "What's wrong now?"

"Nothing's on."

"Go dance or something." he shrugged in reply.

"No, I'd rather watch some sappy romance than dance right now." Prussia rolled his eyes. "I don't feel like moving anyways." he reached for the beer that was on the coffee table in front of him and took a swig.

"Then why don't you?" India replied, absently, thumbing through his papers. He stopped when he reached a lengthy page and pulled it to the front of the stack. His eyebrows met together to help form his frown.

"I will and what the hell are you reading?!"

"I already told you," India let out an exasperated sigh, "my boss gave me these documents to look over."

"Pfft, whatever." Prussia flipped through the channels until he found the proper station where soap operas were playing all day long. "See Ind? I'm watching it."

"Good for you." the Indian's tone was indifferent, his main focus still on the stack in front of him. The albino seated beside him was close to smacking the pages out of his hands. India stared, too tired to even protest, "You want me to watch this with you, don't you?" he gestured a limp arm towards the screen.

"Well, yeah."

India picked up the pages and then set them neatly on the table before reclining to watch the show.

It was on a commercial break.

"What are we watching anyways?"

"Dunno."

"…"

"So, uh, how's life?"

"Besides this paperwork, life is good." India nodded in his friend's direction. "And you?"

Prussia ignored his friend entirely, instead pointing at the screen, "Shut up, it's back on."

An hour later, the German and the Indian were engrossed in the show. Taking in every detail, often arguing on who the main character, a female drama queen, deserves to be with. Her choice was either an ugly man who was kind to her no matter what or an attractive man who was a jerk. But by the end, the two were wanting the attractive man to leave the show immediately. He was telling the woman that he loved her when he really didn't. She later found out that he was cheating on her.

_"David! How could you do this to me?!" the woman shouted at the man, tears streaming down her red cheeks. The rain was soaking her clothes and hair, her mascara was running as well._

_"We weren't even together!" he replied, his back turned to her. His voice came down to a hushed whisper, "I will never stop loving you, though."_

_"Wh-what?" she didn't hear him. She took hesitant steps towards him, her high heels clicking against the black asphalt. _

_"I hate you." he snapped, turning to face her, his eyes cold, "go, I don't love you!"_

_"But… just then, I thought-"_

_"You thought wrong!" his voice was strained, trying to hide his love._

_"You…you…" she clenched her fists and locked eyes with him, "I should've listened to James! You are nothing, but an asshole!" she approached him, her eyes filled with rage, pulled her arm back and punched the man in the nose. There was a sickening snap heard as soon as the fist met contact with his face._

"Did she just break his nose?" Prussia whispered to India who was munching on popcorn.

"I… think so?" India was unsure.

_David held his bleeding nose with one hand and with the other grabbed hold of her wrist, his grip strong. She yelped out in pain, using her free hand to try and pry his hand off of her. The man stared intensely at the woman before tightening his hand around her wrist, inflicting more pain. Then he leaned in close to her face and-_

The television shut off along with every other electrical item in the household. India and Prussia both stared at the screen, jaws dropped. But… but… but…

"What the hell?!" Prussia shouted.

"Wait, were they going to kiss or not?"

"I have no fucking clue, but now we need to find out!" Prussia slammed his fists onto the table, glaring at the dark television.

"How?"

"I DON'T KNOW."

"Prussia, we need to see the ending to that episode or so help me." India glanced desperately over at his friend.

"This show was American, right?"

"Yes."

**XxX**

America walked over to the ringing phone in the kitchen and answered it, "Heeelloooooo?"

"You need to tell us the ending to _Forever Alone._"

"….What." America blinked. Why were they watching that show? It wasn't even good.

"My television sucks and turned off at the most awesome part."

"Um."

**A/N**

**Lolo's attempt to write a Soap Opera. I think I did okay. I mean, mood swings and all. I'm a sucker for romance in general, I would watch that show. I really would. **

**Anyways, hi everyone! I have returned with Prussia Discovers Soap Operas.**

**And during my time gone for two weeks or so, I have created a Facebook page called KokoLolo. And if you have a tumblr, you should follow me. I'm kokololopuff. I will follow back.**

**So. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed (Like a freakin' boss!) and for reading!**

**Review if you have the time!**


End file.
